logopizzafandomcom-20200213-history
Warner Bros. Pictures
Warner Brother Pictures 1923-1929 1923-1929 This is the very first Warner Bros. Shield Logo, nicknamed the "Brain Shield". The top half of the shield included a photo of the exterior of the their original studio building, with the "WB" initials occupying the bottom half, separated by a small dash. The title card with this variant of the logo includes the text "A Warner Brothers CLASSIC of the SCREEN" and later replaced with "A Warner Brothers PRODUCTION" in 1926. Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1929-1935 1929-1935 This was the first logo design in which "WB" filled the whole shield. This version of the WB shield emphasizes how Warner Bros. didn't listen to Jack L. Warner's dislike of sound films. There are two different types of the lettering "WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc." This logo was also used on Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. 1935-1937 This variation of the WB Shield, nicknamed the "Zooming Shield", was short-lived. When the movie started, the shield manifested from a distance against a backdrop of clouds and zoomed swiftly toward the camera until it filled the screen. Afterwards, the text "WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc." and "Presents" beneath superimposed over the shield. This logo was retained on Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons long after its inception. See Warner Bros. Classic Animation for that variation. 1937-1948 The famous "WB shield". There are a few variants to this logo. A version of this with "INC." removed and the TimeWarner byline replacing "Presents" is found on the 2006 film The Good German. 1948-1953 1948-1967, 1984-2001 The logo is a cleaned-out version of the previous one. Note how it resembles the current WB shields used from 1984 onward. Sometimes the shield would appear differently. 1953-1967, 1985-Present This print logo was first seen at the end of "Hondo" in 1953. It is used today as a print logo for film trailers. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967-1970 This version is completely different from before. For the first time in WB history, the text "WB" was nowhere to be found on the logo. Instead a "W7", symbolizing its merger with Seven Arts, appeared. Warner Bros Despite the name change on its logo to Warner Bros. Pictures in 1984, the film company was still referred to as Warner Bros. until 2001. 1970-1972 This logo was once used one of the background used on the 1948 logo that would later be used on the 1984 logo. This was used during the period Warner Bros. was owned by Kinney National Company, and that firm's name would sometimes appear inside the rectangular block in place of "Warner Bros." in the logo. 1972-1973 1972-1990 Famed logo designer Saul Bass, also responsible for the Geffen "G" and the United Airlines logos of the '70s created this logo, which was very unpopular in its time. However, this is still used as a logo today for other Warner properties (mainly the now-unrelated Warner Music Group), and the stylized typeface was used for WB's home video division from 1978 to 1996. 1993-Present Used on print materials such as posters from 1993 onward. 1993-Present ﻿